Putting him in his place
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Title says it all. Violence and blood, don't read if those words make you squeamish. Ye've been warned.


__

A/N: Blame this on my Show muse. He's been after my Kane muse for sometime now and I couldn't put him off any longer, not if I wanted to be able to work on my other fics. So I apologize for this. If violence and blood turn your stomach then I suggest that you turn and click out of this fic now. That being said, enjoy if you decide to read.

* * *

Paul grinned as he stared down at the man on the floor; his arms bound behind his back and his head bowed. He raised his head, his brown eyes glittering with suppressed hatred and his lips curled in a scowl. Paul clenched his fist and slammed it into the side of his head, sending the kneeling man crashing sideways to the floor then laughing as he struck the side of his head on the night stand by the bed; breaking the skin instantly.

"When are you going to learn that your fighting isn't going to help you?" Paul sneered.

"Fuck you!" He spat; the spittle landing on Paul's cheek.

Paul chuckled darkly and wiped his face, his eyes glimmering and his cock slowly hardening in his jeans as he continued to glare up at the standing giant. Paul watched almost hungrily as he struggled to get back to knees, grunting as he tried to shift his weight without use of his hands. Of course his exertion was in vain, once he had gained his knees again Paul shoved him back to the floor with a boot to his shoulder; pinning him down and laughing as he tried to struggle free.

"C'mon Glenn, you know you can't win." Paul purred as he knelt down and ran the back of his hand over Glenn's cheek before back handing him. "How many times am I going to have to put you into your place? Hmmmm? Do you like it when I'm rough with you?" Paul ghosted his hand over Glenn's throat, grabbing and squeezing the sensitive flesh until Glenn was struggling for shallow breaths to keep from blacking out. "Give in Glenn. You always do. You're nothing more than a twink, a sniveling pillow biter. I don't know how Adam and Mike put up with you." Paul squeezed harder, snarling darkly. "Let alone how they think you're an alpha. You're nothing more than a whiny little bitch." Paul squeezed one last time before shoving Glenn away and getting back to his feet.

"You leave Adam and Mike out of his." Glenn growled, his voice raspy from the pressure Paul had applied.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Paul taunted as he turned around and rifled through a bag that sat on the floor.

"I'll rip you limb from fucking limb."

"Tch. Right. You and what army bitch boy."

Glen growled and worked his way back to his knees, blood dripping slowly from the cut where his head had met the nightstand. He was struggling to his feet when Paul turned back around, a length of metal and leather dangling from his hands and winking in the low light of the room. Glenn's eyes widen and he tried to scramble away, grunting when Paul sent him sprawled out on his back from a boot to the chest.

"Glenn, Glenn, Glenn." Paul shook his head, his face a mask of mock sadness. "You know you're not going to win, unless of course you'd rather me go and show you're little lovers how you really like it." Paul dropped down to his knees and held the metal and leather contraption in front of Glenn's eyes so he could see it. "You know what this is don't you?" When Glenn shook his head Paul cackled and dropped it over Glenn's head. "It's a dog training collar. The metal points are dulled so that they don't break skin but sharp enough to put a stop to any _misbehavior _that may occur." Paul wrapped the dangling end of the chain around his fist and yanked, forcing the blunt metal tips hard into Glenn's throat.

Glenn cried out and tried to jerk away, digging the points even further into his throat and causing Paul to laugh. Paul stood, the metal chain giving Glenn no choice but to struggle to his feet to avoid digging the points in further. By the time he was standing sweat was dripping down his face and blood had started to trickle more steadily down the side of Glenn's face; staining the collar of his white button up shirt. He weaved back and forth, his shoulders screaming in pain from being restrained so long and he tried to roll the aching appendages to ease some of the throbbing pain. Paul released the chain and in one quick movement ripped Glenn's shirt; sending buttons flying in every direction.

"I don't know how you keep your skin so creamy." Paul breathed as he licked his lips.

Without warning he doubled his fist and slammed it into Glenn's stomach, sending Glenn falling backwards onto the bed with a garbled grunt. He stood over Glenn his eyes darkening with lust as the large man rolled around on the bed trying to recover the breath that the punch had robbed from him. With one hand Paul pushed down on Glenn's shoulder, holding him still while the other pawed at Glenn's khaki pants, popping the zipper and practically ripping the fabric in his haste to have him bared to his gaze. Glenn twisted, trying to get his feet under Paul's stomach and succeeding, only his kick wasn't strong enough to knock him back too far and Paul growled as he slammed his fist into Glenn's gut again.

"You think just because you're top with two scrawny bitches that you can out power me." Paul aimed another punch, this on to the side of Glenn's head. "You're nothing more than my bitch." Another punch, this one busting the skin over Glenn's eye and washing his face in sticky red warmth. "You do understand that don't you? Or are you too stupid to know what I'm saying?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if I could use my arms." Glenn growled; blinking his eyes rapidly to keep the worst of the blood out of them.

Paul scoffed and gripped Glenn's waist, digging his short shorn nails into the skin until blood welled and coated his fingertips.

"And what would you do?" Paul waited a couple minutes before laughing bitterly. "That's what I thought; you won't do anything…because you can't." Paul brought his blood smeared hand up and gripped Glenn's chin, holding his head still as he leaned in and forced his tongue between Glenn's lips.

Glenn bit down hard, trapping Paul's tongue between his teeth and adding pressure; making Paul squeal and jerk away. The taller man grabbed for the chain and yanked hard, this time driving the dull points into Glenn's skin; breaking it and causing blood to run down the small metal rods and paint the metal links iridescent red. Paul continued to pull the chain, forcing them deeper as Glenn cried out in pain; his body twisting and arching up from the bed that now had ruby stains painting the crisp white sheets. Glenn's eyes started to loll back; prompting Paul to let the chain go and back hand him until Glenn was semi aware of where he was and what he was doing. The sight of the large man bleeding and helpless only intensified Paul's arousal and with a growl he yanked down his pants and ripped Glenn's off; burying himself in the barely conscious man's body with one hard thrust.

The metal points of the collar were deeply embedded in Glenn's neck, making each thrust ten times more painful as the leather back rubbed against the bed and dug them even deeper; tearing the skin and leaving long ragged runnels. Paul gripped Glenn's waist and slammed in and out, panting heavily with sweat dripping down his face that plopped wetly on Glenn's chest. Pitifully Glenn whimpered, his body shutting down to block out the worst that was still yet to come but Paul was wise to his tricks and backhanded him each time Glenn's eyes closed. The last hit had busted his lip; adding to the blood that was already coating his face and making Paul harder than before. He felt himself tense and started to hammer into Glenn has hard as he could; pulling out at the last minute and shooting thick ropes of pearly white cum on Glenn's chest and face, grinning as he forced Glenn's mouth open and filled it with the pearlescent liquid and watching as the bald man gagged when it slid down his throat.

Still panting Paul reached down and grabbed his pants, stepping into them and zipping them as Glenn moved minutely on the bed; whimpering and gagging softly. With a satisfied laugh he bent over the bed and slapped Glenn's face twice before leaving him on the bed in the dark, chuckling as he heard Glenn's hoarse yell through the closed door. As he headed down the hall he contemplated stopping in and giving Adam or Mike his room key; but decided against it, after all he had much, much more that he wanted to do to Glenn before he turned him loose. His stomach growled and he patted the girth; chuckling as he thought back to the still bound man on his bed and what he planned on doing to him once he returned.

"It's going to be a long night." He murmured as he passed the two men he had just been thinking of; smiling at them as hurried away to find their missing lover. "A long night indeed."


End file.
